


Under the Stars

by MASD_1138



Series: NASA AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Discord shenanigans, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, NASA engineer, Swimming Pools, i have no clue how to tag this, lake, slippery!Damerey, waterfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: NASA chief engineers Rey Kenobi and Poe Dameron finally decide to take sometime off from their work and go on a nice hiking trip to some waterfalls. Being the only ones at the campsite, Rey decides to make the most it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: NASA AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994596
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	Under the Stars

The climb through the hardest section of the trail head taken a lot of energy, but it was definitely more than worth it given the view they have from their campsite. They are only a few meters away from the main lake which features a series of small to bigger waterfalls that creates a beautiful atmosphere. They are even lucky enough to be entirely alone in the area appart from the occasional chirping of birds. The sun is already setting in the sky, leaving the sky a warm tone of oranges and pinks.

Rey finishes securing the last peg, making sure that their tent is properly set up before turning around to look at Poe who is currently stoking the fire so that he can boil the water for their meal. They are trying to get everything set up properly before the darkness settles and makes it more difficult to get around.

“Do you want the beef stew or the red bean chili for tonight?” Poe asks, showing her the two envelope of freeze-dried food.

“Uhm… I think that the beef stew would be good for tonight,” Rey answers as she walks to their backpacks to get their sleeping pads and sleeping bags. “We deserve a nice stew after all our hard work.” They’ve been hiking for four days in order get to the waterfalls.

“Good choice, I’ll start cooking!” Poe answers with a smile, ripping into the envelope and pouring the content into their small cooking pot. 

When Rey ducks out of the tent, Poe is tying the food bag up in a tree that’s farther away from their campsite. She sits down on the log beside the fire and stirs the food slowly. It’s nothing fancy or close to what Poe would usually prepare at home, but Rey loves hiking meals anyway. 

Poe sits beside her, kissing her cheek softly. “I’m happy we decided to take some time off. We needed this.” They’ve been working hard in the last year as the head engineers at NASA on the next Mars rover, refusing to take any time off until the were sure that BB-8 is ready to be launched in five months. They’ve definitely deserved their two week vacation after taking none for years. 

Hiking has always been their little escape from reality, a way for them to unwind and reconnect with nature after spending so much time in a lab. Their first date had been a short hike on the trails close to their college campus. 

“I wonder if everything is okay at the lab,” Poe adds quickly, saying out loud what’s been at the back of their minds for the last days. 

“Leia would call us if anything went really wrong. As much as she wanted us to take a break, she knows not to mess with BB,” Rey answers, using the ladle to pour some stew into a small bowl before passing it to Poe. “And Rose emailed me this morning to give me her report anyway, the simulation rounds went well,” she mumbles just before taking a spoonful of her food.

“Of course she did, there’s nobody better than our Rose,” Poe laughs, “I’m sure she’s taking good care of BB.”

They eat relatively quickly, finishing their meal with the Snicker bars they had packed for their celebration meal. The air is warm around the camp even if the fire had died down to ambers about fifteen minutes ago. The sky is a bit covered so they had taken the precaution to make sure none of their important gear gets soaked if it ends up raining.

“I’ll go and wash everything so we don’t have to do it tomorrow,” Poe tells her, collecting her empty plate and cup. “I’ll clean some water for tomorrow’s breakfast too.”

Poe gets up, grabs the biodegradable soap and the water purifying straw filter from the tent before settling down by the water. 

Rey smiles softly as she watches him as he scrubs the pot. He looks so relaxed, more than he has in the last few months. He’s been working so hard, just like she has, for so long and they’ve barely had any time to just enjoy each other’s presence. It really was an amazing idea to go on this trip together. They are completely alone and nobody is going to call them in the middle of the night needing them to go back to the lab. So why not make the best of their luck and have a bit of fun. 

Rey unlaces her boots and pulls of her socks. She stands up, pulling her t-shirt over her head as she starts walking towards Poe. Her pants are the next to go and she quickly throws all her clothing into the tent before running towards Poe.

Poe doesn’t even hear her coming and yelps as Rey runs past him, water splashing in his face as she goes deeper into the water. “Sunshine, what are you doing?” Poe laughs, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. 

“Take those clothes off and come here!” Rey shouts, the water going up to her waist, revealing to Poe that she already did what she just asked him to do. She falls back into the water, laughing as she pushes against the sandy floor to giver herself a little boost.

“You don’t need to ask me twice,” Poe answers as he bends down to get his boots off. Soon enough he’s running into the water and they laugh together as he tries to catch as she swims towards the waterfalls. 

Rey stops swimming just before the waterfalls, letting Poe wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close. She runs her hands through his hair, her nails slowly scratching his calm which almost makes him purr. 

Then Poe walks them through the waterfall and they end up in a small alcove behind the water. Poe pushes the wet strands of hair out of Rey’s face behind her ears and kisses her softly on the lips. 

“I love you so, so much,” Poe whispers against her skin. His voice resonates again the stones. Rey’s leg are wrapped around his waist as they float around in the warm water. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You built me a robot to water my plants,” Rey tells him, giggling a bit. They both know it wasn’t just for that that he won Rey’s heart, but it is a nice memory to remember. “You cook well, sing for me and are the best lab partner one could ever ask for,” Rey adds, kissing his nose, “and I love you too.” 

“We need to get out of the water if we want to keep doing this,” Poe almost moans into her mouth as Rey tightens her legs around his waist. 

“What are we doing then, chief engineer Dameron?”

“I don’t know chief engineer Kenobi, what is on your mind for tonight?”

They do end up getting out of the water and an hour later they are laying under a blanket next to the fire Poe restarted to keep them warm. He’s laying behind her, an arm thrown over her waist. Rey is playing with his finger’s that are splayed against her stomach.

“I’ll check our calendars so we can have a little trip like this after the launch so we can wind down,” Rey mumbles, almost already asleep. 

“That’s a great idea Sunshine, we can pick a longer hike, what about Europe? We’ve wanted to go hiking in Norway for a few years. Or maybe France?” Poe looks down at Rey and realizes she’s already asleep, tucked comfortably against him. “We can figure it later anyway,” Poe whispers, pressing his lips against her shoulder. 

Poe picks her up, carefully cradling her head against his chest and ducks into the tent so he can get her into their sleeping bag. He then makes sure to put out the fire properly and checks the campsite quickly before getting himself into bed too. 

The stars have always been a passion for both of them, they made it their career to create machines to reach and study them after all. Maybe that’s why they both love camping and sleeping under the stars, but one thing’s for sure. Poe Dameron’s favourite star is his own sun, the love of his life and she’s sleeping right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you want to learn more about Rover BB-8 and his potential trip to Mars!


End file.
